Holly (Marrowfrost - Hazelholly)
WARNING: There will be implied/explicit mentions of more mature themes such as self-harm. Proceed at your own discretion. General= Page coding by Anthracite (formerly known as Marrowfrost - Hazelholly), character owned by them as well; do not steal. Appearance ~ Holly has a mostly yellow coloring with dark gray stripes and an orange splotch on her snout and paler spikes on her back. A few of her scales are a light silver, specifically the ones right next to her dark gray ones on her neck. She has a few brown stripes on her face and has dark green eyes. Her wing membrane is a mostly dark orange-red, while her wings are a transparent copper with a gray tint to them. Her talons and legs have a dark copper plating over her dark red claws, and has faint swaths of black stripes. Holly is also fairly large for a HiveWing, having a rather stocky build; however, she doesn't have any venom or stingers, making her more vulnerable than most other HiveWings. She occasionally wears a red-and-white hibiscus necklace in honour of her fallen friend, Pavement. Personality ~ Holly definitely isn't the nicest dragon in Pyrrhia or Pantala. Not the worst per say, but probably up on most dragons' lists for most frustrating dragon. She's rude, hot tempered, and snappy- when Holly wants to know something, she will not ask politely, she will demand for info. The HiveWing is rather curious at times, but it's more of her wanting to know if something could possibly threaten her or a friend's life, or if it's just the latest obsession of hers. Her horrible temper has gotten her into several spats that could've been easily avoided had she just kept her trap shut, but she couldn't let that dragon just get away with that insult, right? Holly is also a risk-taker, and isn't afraid to strike up a conversation with anyone; whether it be a firescales SkyWing, an animus, or a thrice moon-born NightWing, she isn't afraid of what might happen. She knows she could possibly get hurt; but she can recover. Hopefully. Holly will do stupid things- whether on accident or on purpose, and is aware of that. She's a bundle of anxiety, terror, and sorrow under that mask, however. Holly fears making new friends, for she could be stabbed in the back, or that they might abandon her. She's self-depreciative, and loathes herself more than the average dragon should. Holly has no real belief in herself whatsoever- yet she tries to convince herself that she's a good dragon anyways. Though she knows that at this point she's just holding false beliefs. The HiveWing wishes that she could believe it. "But it isn't true", she tells herself over and over. She feels selfish for trying to think she's good; after all, there are much better dragons worth having that title. She feels selfish for thinking that she's bad; there are worse dragons out there that deserve to be called horrible, right? All in all, Holly constantly feels miserable on the inside and tries to act tough just to feel better with herself. She sticks with others out of mainly desperation to feel good and is only extremely loyal just for that. With friends, she's rather loyal, but is distrustful. But through it all, Holly has never given up, despite what she likes to tell herself. Why? Because she's too stubborn to throw it all away now. Backstory ~ Mostly WIP but eh Decades after the second Tree Wars and when Pyrrhians and Pantalans lived in peace, Holly was born in Pantala to her mother Carrion in Mantis Hive. They tolerated each other, though Holly held admiration for her mother; after all, Carrion was one of the librarians of the Mantis Hive library, though not as impressive as Jewel Hive's. Holly never knew who her father was- apparently he was transferred to another hive, or that's what Carrion wanted her to believe. Holly personally liked to believe her father was dead. She didn't have too much to complain about, until she was torn away from the only dragon she really held dear. That was when the descent began. Holly was around the age of 10 years when she was sent to Yellowjacket Hive to train to become a soldier against her will. The HiveWing queen was preparing to start another war with the LeafWings, or so the rumors said. Holly hated it. She wanted her mother back. She wanted to go back home. And yet, she couldn't. She remembered being screamed at by her peers, the constant nagging that she "needed to try harder" or that "she would be the first one dead on the battlefield", that she was a useless HiveWing that was just a waste of space- well, maybe that last one was just her. Or maybe it was both her and her teacher. She isn't quite sure; then again, she could care less about who or what caused it. Either way, she despised Yellowjacket Hive. Then she met Pavement, another young HiveWing training alongside her. Pavement was about two or three years younger than Holly- still, they grew close and Holly felt as if things would be better, at least for a little bit. Pavement was a bright and cheery dragonet, always willing to look at the more positive side of things. There were her moments of hopelessness, but she always tried to keep her head up- mainly for her sake and Holly's. Of course things were still awful, and of course she still missed her mother. However, Pavement made it just barely more tolerable. She wasn't pleased when the both of them were forced onto the battlefield. It was official. The queen actually was declaring war on the LeafWings, same with their queen. Holly and Pavement were forced to fight, with their instructor stating that "they needed some firsthand experience anyways" as well as "it's not like they are actually useful to our tribe in the first place". Holly hated it. It was against the LeafWings, not to her shock. She was fighting a LeafWing much larger than herself- a dragon most likely decades older than her. She eventually had to retreat, getting away from the LeafWing. Her talons were quaking and her sight was dizzy; Holly couldn't fight another dragon. She was a coward, she knew- but how could she ever bring herself to do something like that to someone else? Holly ran away, until- Pavement was fighting a LeafWing, heavily injured and about to slip. Holly couldn't leave her friend behind. She might've been a coward, but she wouldn't lose Pavement. Not like how she did her mother. Pavement would live. Pavement would make it. Pavement would have a life to live alongside Holly. Holly rushed into save her, determined to make sure that Pavement would have a future. They would win. They would survive. . . . It was too late. Pavement, just barely gripping onto life, was dead by the time Holly got there. Holly was overcome with grief and mourning- she turned around to face the LeafWing responsible. Her heart swelled with rage and hatred for that dragon- all she could imagine was ripping into his scales, tearing him apart, wanting to make him pay for what he did to her only friend- Holly was a monster. She murdered him. There was nothing to do about that now. Would Pavement want to be her friend after she just killed a dragon like that? No. She'd never want to know any dragon who did that. Holly continuously told herself that her friend would be disappointed in her, how her mother would hate her for this, how she brought shame upon her tribe just for existing. She hated herself so much for it- she couldn't stop thinking of the terror in the LeafWing's eyes when she dug her talons into his face, with them sinking deeper and deeper- It scared her. Everyday, everything couldn't help but remind her of the things she did wrong. How she murdered. How she failed to save Pavement. How she disappointed her family. Tears rose up in her eyes as she thought about it, sitting in her bunk. "Do I even deserve to live anymore?" and "I'm a horrible dragon." were daily thoughts as of late. Quietly, in the dead of night, she sunk her talons into her own flesh, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction from it. The pain she caused others. In her mind, she deserved every drop of blood spilled from her body. This continued for days- weeks, even. Holly couldn't help but hate herself for doing it- but what else could she do? Did a monster deserve to pollute Pantala with their presence? Would Pavement want her on Pantala anymore? Did Holly deserve to stay in the same place where her friend was buried? No. No she did not. She immediately left Pantala for Pyrrhia as soon as she could at around the age of thirteen, hoping for a new start. The pressure was too much. It felt as if her head was going to explode due to the stress, self hatred...the usual. She wandered around the SandWing kingdom for a while, before she went to Possibility after hearing rumors about it. Could she be free? Was it true? After settling into the town, she wasn't sure. But she wasn't having as many nightmares as she used to have in Pantala. She felt better about the dragons she lived with. But it didn't mean that she hated herself less or completely stopped with the harm. Skip a year, Holly was fourteen. She was sent an invitation to Jade Mountain Academy, much to her shock and dismay. She didn't like the idea of leaving the place she just settled in for complete strangers. Then again, they weren't preparing for war, so she guessed it couldn't have been that bad. Even more shocking (to her, at least), Jade Mountain Academy wasn't that bad. She actually made friends while there- a Night/Leaf hybrid named Hazel, a SilkWing named Jay, a pair of NightWing twins named Twilightseer (Twyla) and Dawnreader (Violet), a RainWing named Tamandua, a SkyWing named Sandpiper, etc. She eventually got the support and help she needed, though she's still a little unstable at times. She continues to get horrible flashbacks, nightmares, and episodes of self-hatred because of what happened. After graduating Jade Mountain Academy, she left with Jay and her friends, and they headed for Sanctuary. She was much happier there than she was back in Pantala. Appearances ~ Roleplays *Rite of Passage (Roleplay version) *Camp Wyrmwood *Incarceration of the HiveWings *Sunshine and Rainbows Fanfictions *Rite of Passage (The fanfic version) *Unnamed Fanfic that takes place in the futureeeeeee |-| Relationships= Canon ~ These are her canonical relationships that happened in my fanfictions. Pavement Holly sees Pavement as one of the best friends she ever had, and is still upset over the fact that she could've saved her had she not have ran away from the battle so quickly. Had a little crush on her, though her feelings for the HiveWing were fleeting. Wears a hibiscus necklace in her honour. Jay Holly considers the SilkWing to be her best friend, and admires him greatly. Upon meeting him went going to Jade Mountain Academy, she wasn't sure what to think of him, really; it was either that his scales were really pretty, or that he was a giant jerk who really needed a reality check. They met on accident, with Holly not paying attention and tripping over him, much to Jay's dismay. He disliked her, and was less happy about being her clawmate. Jay called her idiot a few times, from what she remembered. However, she was determined to get her point clear to him- she was not an idiot and that she wasn't going to tolerate it. After several tries, he seemed to give in and actually give her a chance, still holding a grudge for what happened. The two grew closer and after leaving Jade Mountain Academy with their friends, Holly and Jay decided to stick together. Holly has strong romantic feelings for him, though she isn't completely sure how Jay feels about her. Sandpiper Holly isn't sure on how to feel about the SkyWing, but she does appreciate his strong sense of heroism and wishes for him to one day have fire; also is grateful for his concern for her after finding out about her past, albeit on accident. However she doesn't enjoy his mumbling and is rather annoyed by him at times. Twilightseer and Dawnreader Or Twyla and Violet, they preferred to be called. To be completely fair, Holly enjoys being in the presence of the both of them, but she prefers Twyla for various different reasons: 1. She's not a mind-reader, 2. She's not a mind-reader, and 3. Holly doesn't like mind-readers. Yes, Holly knows that it's petty of her, but she'd rather keep her secrets to herself. Holly is annoyed by Twyla's constant hyperactivity and Violet's constant mumbling to herself, but she considers the two as close friends. Hazel Almost immediately when Holly met Hazel, she could tell that she was a LeafWing-NightWing hybrid. If the LeafWing wings/tail and NightWing build didn't give it away, Holly wasn't sure what else could. Holly was wary of getting closer to Hazel, as just the thought of being around any LeafWing made her scared of what she could do; however, Hazel wasn't going to take no for an answer. The two clawmates eventually got close, with constant persistence from Hazel of course (which infuriated Holly immensely). Hazel left with Holly to go to Sanctuary, and neither of them regret becoming friends regardless. Aconite Holly hates her guts. Aconite, being part of the underground PoisonWing society that managed to rebuild itself even after the fall of Queen Wasp, naturally hated Holly for being a HiveWing. The feeling was mutual. Aconite and Holly have been in more than just a few "spats" with one another, and even though the LeafWing had tried to kill her at least twice, Holly doesn't wish for her death, strangely enough. Fanon ~ This for anyone who wants any of their characters to have relationships with Holly! She doesn't bite- well, not all the time, anyhow. |-| Trivia & Gallery= Trivia *Holly is actually a human OC, this is just her as a HiveWing. *Holly isn't a dragonsona, though Hollyzel really connects with her ngl *Holly actually identifies as demigender, and usually uses she/her pronouns though she likes he/him too. Gallery File:Holly-(hivewing-oc,-redone)-pixilart.png Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Anthracite)